The new number one
by PerfectlyPsychotic
Summary: Craig doesn't have feeling for Kyle, just attraction. So when he sees Kyle crying over Stan bailing on him for Wendy once again, the only logical thing is to take him back to his house to make him feel better. But this is so much more than either thought it was going to be. Cryle story.
1. Chapter 1

I'm at a little bit of a stand still with another story I'm working on for BBrae teen titan. So i wrote this just so i could get something out, I have more plans for this, maybe at another time. But i've got too many chapter stories going on to start another at the moment. The inspiration came from **"** **Signals Crossing Can Get Confusing"** By kennystrapqueen. This is my first Crlye story, because normally i do Style. But i had to give it a shot.

As per usual, it started off with the very cliche, very overused, Kyle Broflovski in love with his all time best friend, who was also still in love with his on-again off-again girlfriend Wendy. I'm not gaining any points for originality, that is until you toss in a wild card, Craig Tucker. Of course, Kyle did everything you could possibly ever dream, just to make Stan happy, and Stan in return gave him whatever effort he had left after Wendy. And Kyle hung off it like a fish on a hook, not the simple hook through the cheek, this hook is incredibly wedged right under his eye, as if the fish was trying to make it impossible to make this easy. IN a way, Kyle wasn't making this easy for himself, he was making it worse. Stan was growing so dependant on his little man servant, and still with no idea that his Best friend forever was even gay.

Craig tucker picked up on it from miles away, he could practically smell the homopheromones dripping from the jewboy. And the smell was purely delicious. Despite Craig hating damn near everything and everyone, he did have an attraction for Kyle, not a crush, god no, how pathetic, but he'd happily skewer the redhead with his dick if he asked. But there was no personal or emotional connection, he wasn't hanging off the boy, and he certainly wasn't going to hang around waiting for him to finally give up on Stan, which was so not going to happen. Instead he chose to spend his days in his room alone, or occasionally with Tweek, his own best friend, who was fully accepting of Craigs gayness, after some time to adjust and radical twitching of course.

So for once in his life the 17 year old dark haired self proclaimed king, sat by himself, in public, at the bar of Raisins, which Thankfully due to everyone's attention being on the waitresses, who were also aged appropriately since the 4th grade, no one bothered him. He didn't even turn his head when he heard the bells on the door chime, didn't turn his head when the familiar orange coat and green ushanka, just tossed back another shot. It wasn't until he heard a small sniffle, did he finally freeze, his hand holding another shot glass of suspicious green liquid, inches from his lips. He turned slowly, looking at the jew.

He looked broken, nose nipped red from the cold, eyes puffy from crying, bottom lip protruding slightly like an imitation puppy dog face. Craig fisted the shot glass and glared "Marsh." He seethed out, not even needing to ask. Kyle looked at him slightly shocked, unaware for the reason for his sudden anger in his defense. It's not like the two ever really hung out together. "He uh- he just got busy with Wendy, and forgot about me after school." Kyle faked a smile in his direction, and it didn't take a genius to see right through it. Craig grit his teeth, and took down the shot, motioning the Bartender for two more. The bartender set them down, and Craig flipped him off with a nod.

"Why do you flip people off all the time?"

"Habits from home?" He said it with a general shrug, and slid the second shot to Kyle. He took it in both hands, and stared inside with uncertainty. They took the shot at the same time, Kyle slightly slower, and even then the boy came back coughing. "Picklejuice?" Kyle gave him the incredulous look, sliding the glass very far away from him. The dark haired boy shrugged "what did you expect? Alcohol, we ain't that lucky." He flipped the shot glass upside down, and tossed some bills on the bar, before motioning to the his sudden companion to follow him.

"I'll give you a ride." Craig offered while he waited for the stumbling wide eyed boy to follow.

"I don't wanna go home." He gathered with a sorrowful look, not moving from the bar stool. The other boy turned to look over his shoulder at the falling snow outside, despite his distaste for helping people, he couldn't leave Kyle here for the snow to gather more and him to walk in. "Come on, we'll go to my place." He outstretched a hand slightly, laying it on Kyle's back as the Jew finally nodded, and removed himself from the seat.

"You walked from school in this shit?" Craig asked with a minor tone a disbelief, Kyle nodded. God Stan could be a real asshole sometimes.

-Craig's house was bizarre, not the structure itself, the feeling inside. Craig's mom asking about his day the second he walked in the door, and giving a polite hello to Kyle, before actually yes, flipping off her husband over her shoulder as he asked about dinner. Craig raised his finger up as well in direction of his father, and in return his father stuck up both middle fingers in their direction. His sister Ruby raised her finger to them both as they walked by, Craig returned the action, before ruffling her hair lightly. He wasn't kidding about family habits.

The Jew laid on the bed, while Craig swiveled around in his computer chair, they were silent. This wasn't an awkward silence, Kyle like it, just being able to think, but not being alone. He didn't think he'd end up here when he stopped into Raisins for warmth, but he was thankful. Still he didn't understand. Stan promised to take him home from debate club, said he'd be waiting around to watch Wendy's spirit team meeting anyway, but when Kyle made his way to the gym to find them, Red said Stan left with Wendy 10 minutes early. At first kyle thought there was no way, he wouldn't do this again, but when he went outside, the parking spot Stan had parked in this morning was empty, as was most of the parking lot. So Kyle walked trying not to let the tears freeze to his face in the beautiful fresh snow.

"Why?" he finally croaked out, Craig's head snapped to him, he was crying again. "Why do i mean so little to him? How could he just forget about me, a- a- and leave me there?" He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to create a barrier for the tears to stop on. They spilled anyway. Damn. Craig sat beside him, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, rubbing circles awkwardly, he didn't know how to handle this.

"You're worth a lot more than he realizes, i'm sorry man." Craig's voice was about as soothing as it could be, and Kyle removed his hands, and stared him with teary eyes. "You're hat reminds me of his." The boy smiled lightly, and Craig narrowed his eyes, pulling further away.

"I'm not him Broflovski." Craig counters, a little anger in his voice, but he's not sure why, he's not jealous, like he said, his attraction to Kyle was physical only, there was no emotion to it. That's why he sat with him, seethed for him, gave him a ride home, comforted him, and was now angry at the mention of this other guy. Despite the evidence piling against him, he still denied anything but physical attraction, and teenage horniness. "No, you're not. You were here for me, he wasn't."

Craig turned his attention back to the boy on his bed, whose eyes were wide with this odd realization, as if the gears were turning in his mind, and all it took was Craig. Craig was captivated by the look on Kyle's face, the eyes, the gorgeous* eyes, and rosy cheeks, the lips slightly parted, silently crying out. He couldn't resist even if he was wanted to, hell he couldn't resist even if he wasn't gay. He leaned down, Kyle waited, still maintaining eye contact until the very last inch. It wasn't one of those sweet quick peck on the lips, and it wasn't a passionate make out session like in the movies. It was tender, and daring, lips overlapping each other, craig taking Kyle's bottom lip between his own, and cupping his face with a single soft hand.

They broke apart and stared, unsure what everything meant, and craig really hated the idea of Kyle asking he didn't give him the chance, he kissed him again, more desperate this time, displaying a certain need, that he told himself was false. It wasn't like movies where they describe fireworks, or electric sparks, instead they felt vibrant glowing warmth, they felt comfort, and safety, Kyle would even claim he felt some of his sanity return. They tore into each other, hands fumbling over skin and cloth, legs tangling into a heap they'd sort out later.

Craig ran his hand under the other's shirt, feeling the lean flat surface of his stomach that just barely had a little meat on it, god Kyle was a skinny thing. When Craig tore off his jacket and undershirt, Kyle froze. Jesus did Craig workout? Muscle, tight sweet muscles. Sculpted abs, chiseled biceps, Kyles eyes wandered down. Oh holy fuck, he had the hip V. Craig wasn't ripped or overly muscular, but he had enough to make Kyle's jaw drop, which Caig absolutely took note of. "Better than Stan?"

Kyle absent mindedly nodded as he ran his fingers up his abs, and over the slight burst of pectoral muscle. He'd never seen Stan fully naked, just in boxers when they had sleep overs, but it had been a while. Now, with Craig, looming over him, giving him attention, giving him time and affection, giving him everything he wished Stan gave him, a pang of guilt hit like a gong. Was he using Craig? Was Craig using him? They'd never talked alone before today, they didn't hang out, he didn't know Craig was gay, and he hadn't told a soul he was. What was this?

The thought was lost as Craig took to the boy's neck, kissing, nibbling, lapping circles over his pulse, and Kyle groaned. The redhead clapped a hand over his own mouth, remembering Craig's family was downstairs. In return his partner reached over for a remote on the bedside table, and clicked a few buttons toward a stereo near the computer. Loud music erupted, filling the room, and most likely traveling down the halls outside. It's not like Craig told his parents he was gay, they'd never suspect anything of the music.

With that his attention was turned back to the Jew below him, pulling at his shirt, to which Kyle obliged and pulled it over his head. Kyle was basically being straddled by Craig, so when Craig pulled the boy with two hands one either side of his face to his knees as well, Kyle was confused. It made more sense when Craig reached for Kyle's button and zipper, which he was just as eager, if not more to shed off. Again Craig reached for the bedside table, in the drawer, a bottle of lube and tissues, grabbing the lube and leaving the tissues behind. The thought of Craig alone at night pleasing himself, thinking about god knows what, had Kyle feeling jealous and highly aroused.

He bent the redhead over, kissing down his spine a few times before resting a hand on his left ass cheek, squeezing lightly, as if signaling to get ready. Craig spread the lube on his fingers, and whispered a soothing 'relax' before going into prep. It was a tone Kyle had never heard Craig use before, and he couldn't get over how beautiful it sounded, he wanted to hear more. So when Craig teased him lightly, lubing up the hole without even dipping a finger in, Kyle took it as a chance to speak. "Craig?" His voice was broken and full of longing.

"Yes?" He whispered in return. Not enough, Kyle needed to hear more. "Please?"

He slipped in a finger, and for Kyle it felt positively bizarre, he'd actually never done this to himself before. When Craig reached under with his free hand and placed his hand over Kyle's heart, all hesitance flew out the window. And when he slipped in a second finger he knew exactly why Craig had wrapped his arm around him, to catch him when he fell. Kyle went tumbling down onto the bed, being held up only by his weakening knees, and Craigs strength. He cried out in desperation and Craig pulled him up slightly, as to gain better access to his ear. He kissed it sweetly, and giving it a small bite, nothing to hard, playful really, "tell me what you want." The whisper was back, and directly in Kyle's ear, shivers went down his spine, over his arms his legs, even his toes were curling in delight. He arched his back into Craig's chest, letting out a throaty groan as he was spread by the fingers.

"I want you. Not Stan or anyone else." his desperate pleas grew quieter as he realized what he was admitting. "I want you, I need you." By the end, he was whispering and hanging his head slightly in shame of his begging. Craig stared slightly frozen, as if he was given a question and answer and trying to figure out how they fit together. He was wrong, so very wrong when he said their was no emotion, he may not love the boy, but he damn well could. "Turn over." Craig demanded softly, he couldn't make eye contact just yet, if he did, he'd lose himself to this boy.

Kyle did as he was told, lying on his back with Craig over him, very similar to how they were the first time, Craig put a hand on either side of the boy's shoulder, leaning down to place a tender kiss on the other. "I want to see you, I want to see your face, and watch as you move, and how you do it. and i want you to look at me, and see my face, so that you don't forget for a single second who I am." God he sounded so gay, but he didn't care, what Craig thought was a simple attraction had now evolved into a need and desire for Kyle to be happy, and for him to call out his name. "I want to hear my name on your lips" He planted a quick kiss on Kyle's lips to emphasize his point.

"I want to hear you say my name as you cry out in pleasure, in desperate need. I want to see your eyes as you lose your mind. I want to feel your skin on mine, as we move, as i hold you. I don't want your mind anywhere but on me, what i'm doing, how i'm moving, how i'm making you feel." he pressed against Kyle's entrance teasing lightly, and drawing out a small moan. Craig gripped the boy's hips, careful not to be too harsh, but digging his nails into skin. Kyle loved it. He nodded profusely at Craig's requests, lapping up his words without a second thought.

"Relax, We're the only two in the world right now." And Craig pushed in. Kyle tossed his head back, the strange sensation feeling slightly painful, as he was pushed and stretched much further than the two fingers did. He didn't stop though, he reached up, to Craig's muscular shoulders, doing his best to keep his eyes open. When Craig was all the way in, he stopped moving, and kissed the corners of Kyle's eyes where tears were forming. He hushed him softly, and stroked his cheek with his finger.

Seconds passed, and slowly turning into minutes. Craig was growing impatient, but he didn't let it show, Kyle took in a deep breath, and nodded to Craig, who moved slowly, locking his eyes on the boy, as he himself held back moans. The once painful sensation shifted, and Kyle felt nerves and jolts of energy shooting up him, god it felt good, and they were barely moving yet. "Craig." he called softly, the inflection in his voice making it obvious he was looking for a response. "Yes Kyle?" The way Craig said his name made him shiver again.

"You're my first." He finished as he let a hand drop from the shoulder above him and rest palm up beside his head. Craig froze, in reality he knew it already, but hearing it made his heart speed up and his mind fly higher than ever before. He moved his own hand to Kyle's now free one and locked their fingers together. "You're mine too." He whispered in response, taking delight as he watched Kyles eyes dance at the statement.

He moved a little faster, slowly and carefully trying different angles, as if there was a self destruct button inside Kyle, and he needed to press it. And he did. Kyle tossed his head back again, and moaned loudly, not just any moan, he moaned Craig's name. The ecstasy spilling from the name, and they were both extremely thankful for the music drowning out the noise. Craig found it hard to control himself as he heard his partner continue to moan his name every couple thrusts, filtered with other moans, oh god, yes, please.

He was quickly building up, and by the look on Kyle's face he was too. Craig had to be careful, every time the music would stop during a song switch, he'd kiss Kyle passionately, to avoid any moans escaping. Kyle didn't complain, he loved the dance their lips and tongues did every time they made contact. Another hard thrust, and Kyle tightened around him "Craig, I'm cumming." He cried as he squeezed the hand he was still holding, feeling cords of cum fly out of him and over his stomach. The feeling of the Jew's muscles tightening around him as he pumped made it increasingly difficult for him to continue, and after a few more long strokes, he came inside Kyle. He cursed to himself, probably should've asked if he could do that. But fuck it, (no pun intended) he'd just consider this marking the redhead.

He pulled out and collapsed next to his lover on the bed, breathing heavily. He reached next to the frame, where the towel from his morning shower should still be heaped. After several seconds of searching, his fingers felt the fabric, thank god the towel was soft, he'd feel bad giving Kyle a scratchy older one. He tossed it to Kyle, and told him to clean up. Kyle did as he was told, and muttered a soft thanks. Craig did what only felt right to him, and stuck up a middle finger. Kyle did the unthinkable at that moment, held up a middle finger of his own, and entwined them, like a fucked up pinky swear.

"Here." Craig handed the other boy his phone, "Call you mom, tell her you're staying here tonight."

Craig didn't miss the confused glance he got, and he rolled his eyes, wondering why in the world he should have to explain it. Kyle was supposed to be smart, how did he manage to not get this yet. "I want you to stay here, I want you to be here when I wake up." he muttered it out in an annoyed tone, suddenly now wondering if Kyle was just expecting this to be a one time thing. He bit back the self conscious feeling, as Kyle's fingers grazed the phone with a small smile, but he hesitated before dialing.

"I have to be at school early tomorrow." He explained, thus pushing Craig's unease out of his head. After all that, and the boy still thinks he's a burden. "I'll drive you, you can shower here, and borrow some clothes. I'll grab some breakfast in the morning to keep myself busy. It's no big deal." He shrugged and pushed his hands behind his head, despite having a perfectly good pillow. He looked at the clock 9:18pm, he'd celebrate later about his impressive performance time, but he didn't even know what time they got back to his house after Raisin's.

He heard Kyle talking to his mom on the phone, and lowered the music. Giving out multiple yes mom, okay mom, it's okay mom I've got a ride. Before finally saying he loved her, and goodnight. Kyle handed the phone back, and Craig placed it on the bedside table on its charger. "Where's your phone?" Craig asked.

"Pants pocket." He muttered back, unsure of how he should be positioned, if Craig was looking to cuddle, or spoon, or something. Craig reached over and handed it to him, a message flashed on the screen from Stan, Craig caught the site, and bit back on jealousy. Knowing exactly how it would go, it would be an apology and Kyle would forgive him, and then what? Craig hadn't really thought this through, being number 2 to a guy who wasn't even gay. Kyle glazed over the message, it was a long apology from Stan, asking if he was okay, asking if he was home safe, Wendy wanted to grab food, and head back to her place, her parents weren't home, and he totally forgot about Kyle.

He didn't bother to reply, just reached over Craig and tossed it beside his phone on the table. He'd let Stan mull it over, besides he couldn't really complain after how his night ended up. Speaking of which… He turned his head to Craig, they were laying shoulder to shoulder, slightly awkwardly, as neither was really sure what to do at this point. Craig's stare was blank, but it seemed as though he was just as confused as Kyle.

Craig threw fears and uncertainty out the window, grabbed the boy, and flipped him so they were spooning. His arm would certainly be numb in the morning, but he didn't care. He held Kyle tight to his chest, who in return rested his hand on Craig's forearm, signalling the position was comfortable. Craig muttered in Kyle's ear, "Don't get used to me being mushy." The tone in his voice was a mixture of serious, but still easy going. Kyle chuckled and snuggled closer in. Craig placed kisses on Kyle's neck and back of his head whenever he felt like it, and they drifted off to sleep with the stereo repeating the Cd's again.


	2. Chapter 2

I previously wrote that I couldn't do a chapter story, because of my other story, but i currently am at a fork with the other story, and while i piece it together, i want to keep writing, so I'll keep this one going. Let me know what you think or if you have further questions.

The next morning, waking up was not sweet and romantic, they woke up to the heavy sounds of Kyle's early alarm, legs tangled, and blanket tied around them. The groaned at the sound, as neither wanted to leave the bed. They sat up together on Craig's full bed, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. When they locked eyes, they silently questioned each other, neither receiving any answer at all. Craig wrapped an arm quickly around Kyle's shoulder, before pulling him in for a fast and flat kiss to the temple. He kicked off the blanket, and headed for the dresser on the other side of the room. Kyle felt odd as the other man strode across the room naked, as if he shouldn't be looking, but did it matter? After the night they shared?

Craig tossed clothes at him before he had a chance to ask, or make any comment at all. Blue jeans, a deep red graphic t-shirt and clean socks. Craig began to dress, as if nothing bizarre was going on at all, as if their wasn't a 2 ton elephant in the room. Kyle swallowed his fear, and decided to prepare for school, the same as Craig. He dressed with hesitance, debating if wearing these clothes would be problematic at school, if someone would recognize they weren't his, and put the pieces together. If they did, would that be a problem? He wasn't hiding his sexuality, he'd just never proclaimed it, so if someone were to figure it out, he wouldn't particular be upset, certainly not ashamed. But.. would Craig be okay with it? Was he, out? Did he care if people knew about them, or if they were something? Were they something.

Kyle looked over at Craig, who was slipping a red two toned striped shirt over his head, the look on his face completely monotone. He pulled the long sleeves up to his elbows, showing off, what now Kyle noted as very nice forearms. Craig knew he was staring, but didn't turn, didn't acknowledge, just finished pulling on his socks, and headed for the door. "Stop overthinking everything." He stated vaguely before turning left for his bathroom. It seemed to snap Kyle out of his daze, and he finished getting ready. Over on the bedside table, his phone went off again, another text from Stan. "Dude, please don't be mad. Are you okay? I'm sooo sorry."

He grit his teeth, and thought of what to say, he honestly didn't know how to feel anymore, about Stan, about Craig, about himself. It was all a swirling vortex of happiness, sadness, love, or what he thought was love, because now he was second guessing everything. He pursed his lips forming a line straighter than he could ever be. "It's fine dude, i'll see you at school." And he shoved the phone into the back pocket of Craig's jeans. They fit pretty well, Craig was taller than him, so he cuffed the bottom, just so they wouldn't drag, and fray.

His counterpart returned to the room as Kyle was pulling on his first sock, and tossed him a small package. The jew caught and examined it closer, a green toothbrush. He smiled lightly, and pulled on the other sock, before nodding a quick thanks and heading toward the bathroom he'd seen Craig head off toward earlier. The bathroom was the second door down the hall to the left, after what he assumed was a linen closet by the size of the door.

Kyle also assumed the bathroom was shared by Craig's younger sister, due to the soft pink toothbrush in the tooth brush holder on the counter. The walls of the bathroom were a deep maroon, with white tiled floors, and a maroon floor mat. The towels were a soft creme, and the accents were floral patterned with an assortment of colors. He bumped up his gay level a few points when he realized he could properly list each specific scent coming from the potpourri by the window sill. Than again he loved the scent of flowers even before realizing he was gay.

Shaking the thought from his head, he set about washing his face, brushing his teeth, and tending to his hair the best he could with his fingers. The wild mess of red bed head was protruding in various directions, making his appearance apparent to that of a rough night. Spending more than enough time trying to manage, he gave up and returned to Craig's room, passing his half asleep sister on the way, who of course, flipped him off. When he returned to the room, Craig already fixed his hat, gathered his school books, and had his and Kyle's coat waiting over his arm.

It was unusual for Kyle; at sleep overs with Stan or Kenny, he was normally the one getting everything ready for the two, who took forever to get out of bed. The two made their way out the door and to Craig's car, Craig barely making a sound the entire time. "Seatbelt." He muttered pulling on his own before adjusting the rearview mirror. Kyle did as told, and double checked his own backpack was still in the back seat where he left it yesterday. Craig's phone rang before they could even make it out of the driveway, he glanced down at the caller ID, before answering. "Whats up Tweek?" … "Nah, i'm good." … He turned to Kyle, "Do you want a coffee?"

"No, thanks." He answered, slightly in awe, trying not to over think Craig who, had Kyle said yes to coffee, would have to explain to Tweek why he was taking the other boy to school. "Alright, see you later Tweekers." And he hung up the phone, tossing it in the cup holder before backing out of the driveway and turning toward the school. They drove with only the sound of the low radio as noise, Kyle nodded his head to a few songs, but didn't dare sing along to any. Craig rolled the window down and held an elbow over the frame, the cool south park air filling the car.

"Why do you have to go in early?" Craig broke the silence, turning down the radio a little more, to give Kyle more attention. "I promised Mrs. Chutney i'd hook up the projector for her, so she could play a video for World history today." He explained, taking no special interest in the chore he'd promised to do, but she did promise they could discuss a few bonus points, should he help hook up the equipment. Craig nodded and rolled the window up, pulling his arm back inside and switching hands on the steering wheel. His now free hand was newly placed over Kyle's hand gently. The latter smirked softly.

"What happened to 'Don't get used to me being mushy." Kyle did his best to mock Craig's deep slightly stuffy voice, but mostly came out sounding ridiculously close to Kenny instead. Craig chose not to comment on the poor imitation, and answered the question instead. "There's a difference between being mushy, and being caring. I can stop if you want." He went to pull his hand away, teasing slightly, but Kyle caught him, lacing the fingers with a blush as red as his hair. This time Craig smirked. "That's what I thought."

Their conversation for the car ride consisted of several topics, upcoming tests, grades, the new episode of their favorite tv show they misses, for obvious reasons. They shifted to a few questions back and forth about family, and even to Tweek for a while. Craig explained how after 4th grade, everything that happened with Tweek, the end to their partially unclear relationship. At first being thought of as gay, than Tweek heavy realizing he wasn't when he say Bebe walk down the hall in a tight blouse, to them thinking it was just them being silly kids. What a surprise in the 9th grade when Craig told Tweek he was in fact gay. Who of course accepted, they were best friends after all. -However, Craig was carefully not to switch the conversation to Stan. Not wanting to open that can of worms.

They pulled into the parking lot, only a few other cars, but no students in sight. Kyle grabbed his bag, and stood next to Craig for a second, he'd be going in the south door, closest to his destination, and Craig would be going into the side cafeteria door to grab breakfast before class. They'd be going opposite directions, and Kyle still at least wanted some type of affirmation on what was going on, obviously it didn't have to be right now, but…

Craig gave a quick glance around, making sure no one was in view, he leaned forward for a quick peck to the fiery red head's lips, surprising his vastly in the process. "We can talk after school if you want, get this shit figured out." Despite Craig's seemingly calm demeanor, his heart was beating out of his chest, he'd been fairly bold the past 10 hours, but the entire time his mind had been racing as badly as Kyle's. Wondering if putting himself out to Kyle like this would later bite him in the ass, going after a guy, who was in fact already in love. Last night, he just couldn't help himself, but he didn't want the night to mean nothing, so he'd try his best to work things out. So when Kyle nodded with a dazed look on his face, he figured his chances were better than he originally thought. And they both parted ways, holding back goofy smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 20 minutes later, the school was just beginning to fill with people, Kyle had been riding a natural high, humming while helping Mrs. Chutney, practically skipping to his locker. He was emptying books from yesterday, in exchange for his morning class books. Stan strolled up, a glow on his face, probably from his day with Wendy. "Hey, Kyle." The greeting was abrupt but not unkind, Kyle turned to look at him. He had a smile on his face, but eyebrows were knit in confusion. The redhead nodded in his direction, still filling his books into his bag. "I know you said you weren't mad, but I feel like you still are . I'm super sorry, I let my dick do the thinking. And Wendy, she didn't even know I was taking you home, so please don't be mad at her."

Honestly Kyle never thought of being mad at Wendy, it was all anger toward Stan, but now honestly, he wasn't mad at all, in fact he was a little giddy, making this situation even more confusing. "I'm not mad at anyone. I mean i was at first, but it all worked out anyway. I got a ride, so it's fine." He finished with a warm smile. His thoughts transfered to what he would say to Craig later, he was still immensely confused, but honestly, he'd never been so happy. The boy just hoped to god, that this wasn't some fix, or Stan substitute.

"Who'd you get a ride from?" Stan questioned as he repositioned bag strap on his shoulder. Kyle bit his lip, dare he say? Obviously Craig and him both wanted something, as demonstrated by the hand holding, kisses, glances, and so on. There were however complications to starting a relationship however, one of them standing in front of him now. Before he could answer, and before Stan could pester anymore, Kenny came jogging up.

He pulled the orange hood down from around his head, and had a wild look on his face. "Guys! You have to hear this!" Saved by the Kenny. "So Jimmy was walking by Craig's house, and when he looked up at his window last night he could definitely see Craig in the window getting busy. But he say's he's like 95% sure it was a dude!" Maybe not saved, maybe in fact walking a very tight rope. Damn, he didn't even think about the window, so no one saw Kyle's face?

"Wasn't he gay in like 4th grade? It was probably Tweek." Stan tried to push it aside like it was nothing, but Kyle gulped heavily, audibly loud enough for Kenny to hear. As if on cue, the end hall door opening from the cafeteria, and Craig walked through, tossing an orange juice container in the nearest trash, and strolling to his locker. Thanks to the small town, the high-school wasn't that big, the lockers shifted around in alphabetical order, snaking around the small building, Kyle had one of the first lockers, followed soon after by Cartman, and further down the hall was Kenny and Stan. On the way back, the end of the alphabet ended on the opposite side of the hall from the beginning. Meaning, right across from Kyle Broflovski's locker, was Craig Tucker.

Kyle shot the other what he hoped was portrayed as a warning glance, but Craig only glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "I mean, it's not a big deal though." the redhead defended, keeping his voice in a harsh whisper. "No way it was Tweek, he was working in his parents coffee shop all night." Kenny corrected, and though their voices were kept at a low volume, Craig could still hear them. He made no reaction, as he continued to gather his books, and rearrange his locker.

They all looked over at Craig silently, wondering who in South Park was gay. All except for the obvious, who knew quite well who was in Craigs bed all night. With his head cranked over to one side, his neck was exposed at a new angle, and when Kenny turned his view away from Craig, and back to the other two he saw it. "Looks like Craig's not the only one getting action." Both Stan and Kyle's head snapped back to their friend. Kyle's heart beating like a giant percussion drum, his deer in headlights look surely gave him away, and in his peripheral vision he could see Craig frozen in his spot.

"Kyle Broflovski, Is that a hickey on your neck?" Kenny was far too observant, he didn't even remember Craig biting him or leaving any marks on him. Curse his pale bruise like a peach skin. He stuttered, searching for an answer "I uh- well, umm. Last night, i uh… Shit." He muttered as he looked down at the ground, feeling Stan and Kenny's eyes boring into him. So far, no mention or connection to Craig, so maybe he was in the clear.

He looked up finally with a shrug of his shoulders, "I mean, it might be, I didn't really look." He confessed with eyes narrowing and brows furrowing, as he prepared for the questions he knew were coming. When he did finally cast a glance around the hall, no one seemed to even notice the trio, but Craig was still frozen in place, occasionally shuffling around his locker, but for the most part, standing still as a deer, right hand vice gripped on the locker door. Kyle turned back to his friends, and noticed something bizarre.

While Kenny had a look of approval on his face, Stan appeared to be hurt, or maybe betrayed, it couldn't be, he couldn't… He didn't… "You didn't tell me?" The raven haired best friend replied, striking down any previous thoughts Kyle had on his expression, really? He was gonna lecture him about not telling him about this weird relationship that Kyle himself didn't know about. What a hypocrite, and at that moment, it kind of pissed Kyle off. "I mean it just happened last night, when i stopped in at Raisin's for some warmth, after walking from school." He tried not to let the accusation sound apparent but by the tone of his voice it was, Stan turned away in shame.

Kenny ignored the squabble and clapped his friend on the back "You picked up a Raisin's waitress? Way to go Jew boy."

Kyle ignored the remark, and tried not to blush, debating if it was worth correcting, and what he would even say to correct it. "Are you guys dating?" The other boy demanded, trying and failing not to sound hurt by his super best friend not telling him, even if he was first on the list of asshole moves. It was now impossible not to blush, or hide the shy smile of his face, and he could swear he saw Craig perk up across the hall as the question was issued.

Now came the dilemma, he could lie, and say yes, which would only become problematic later when no such Raisin waitress existed, and it might give the wrong impression to Craig, who was intently listening. He could say no, because he actually had no idea, but that might also set Craig off in the wrong direction. He could tell them the absolute truth, and risk losing everything. Or he could play it absolutely safe, which he knew would round up more questions.

"We actually didn't really talk about it, but we plan on meeting later, so…" he trailed off, eyes wandering to the guy being secretly talked about to see if he could detect anything from his body language. Stan crossed his arms over his chest, and responded immediately. "Do you want to date her?" He sounded annoyed, or maybe pissed.

Kyle hesitated, thinking about his answer, chewing his lip, and purposely stringing out the answer, again to see if he could get a reaction from Craig. "I don't think it would be a bad idea, i mean it was a really great night, I really like them. More than I anticipated I would." He admit, and was pleased when he saw Craig dip his head down, and turn his head just enough for Kyle to see a blush and small smile. There was something else though, Stan payed it no mind, but Kenny noticed it, his use of 'them' instead of 'her', and he tried not to think much of it, that is until he saw Kyle's shirt. He knew positively it wasn't Kyle's; he knows he's seen it somewhere before. the blonde pondered the thought, while Stan continued to ask questions.

"Well are you gonna tell us who it is?" still angered, or so Kyle assumed the tone of his voice. The redhead smirked, feeling accomplished, he didn't know why it felt so good to have Stan angered, maybe it was a taste of his own medicine. "I mean, I don't know how they feel about me saying anything, so sorry Stan." He had a cheeky teasing grin, and it seemed to piss of his best friend even more.

"Come one man that's such bullshit. How can you not tell me? How are you gonna do that to me?" The taller man's attempts to guilt Kyle merely brought out a chuckle, which irritated him further. Finally he was shouting, gaining some attention from a few others in the hall. "I'm you're best friend Kyle, I deserve to know."

This changed the tone immediately, Kyle narrowed his eyes, ready to yell back and accuse, but the outburst stirred an angry reaction in someone else as well. Across the hall, Craig slammed his locker loud enough to get the attention of those in the direct vicinity, and he stormed across the hall. Kyle could see it in his eyes, anger, determination, possibly jealousy, and passion. Kenny's eyes widened as his mind finally made the connection, but before anyone could say a word, Craig had Kyle up against a locker, hand on the back of others neck in a harsh slightly possessive caress, and lips meeting and dancing fiercely

They kissed long enough for Stan's jaw to drop, and Kenny to let out a whistle, elsewhere in the hall, there were whispered most of which too quiet to be heard. Some were audible, "What the fuck?" "Oh my god." "Holy shit" Just the generic responses you'd expect in this situation. As if to add insult to injury, Craig pulled forward on Kyle's hips, so he moved off the locker just enough to grab his ass. Kyle really did have a nice ass. Stan narrowed his eyes, angered by this new information he hadn't been informed of.

When they pulled away, they still remained in personal space, Craig kissed his forehead, as Kyle looked up at his with an unbelievable smile. The look of pure joy, of elation, of absolute bliss of Kyle's face, all directed toward the taller noirette, it made Craig want to take him here in the hall. Of course he controlled and composed himself, slipping a hand down to meet with Kyle's lacing the fingers tightly like they'd done earlier in the car. The fingers fit so well, they both noted. Craig turned to crowd, eyes scanning quickly before settling on Stan. "Now you know." He stated plainly, as if it was nothing. He pulled Kyle along with the interlaced hand, and flipped Stan; and pretty much anyone else in the direction, off with the other hand. Kyle followed with ease, glancing back at Stan a final time, and catching his best friends glare.


	4. Chapter 4

The school was a buzz, not a single student hadn't heard about the kiss in the hall between the South Park resident Jew, and the finger happy noirette. Whispers and rumors had begun before the final bell for first period. And of course speculations including Stan were not softly spared, so much so that Wendy had to seek him out herself. After a much demanded explanation, and stunned silence from Stan he finally told her. He had no idea Kyle was even gay, or had feelings for Craig, he felt utterly destroyed that his best friend didn't tell him anything.

Wendy sighed, hugging him protectively, whispering comforting words while he just stared blankly at the wall. How could Kyle, the one he spent his entire childhood with not tell him something like this? How could he not see it! He thought he knew everything about Kyle, and he failed to miss one of the biggest life changing things about him. His best friend being gay didn't change anything, they would still be best friends, did Kyle think Stan would hate him? What reason did he have for not telling him?

On the other side of the school, Craig and Kyle sat together on a bench outside the library, mostly in silence, uttering small sentences back and forth. Craig asking if Kyle was mad for him being forcefully outed, to which Kyle was absolutely fine with, he had no shame about being gay. They remained silent for a few moments, ignoring the glances and comments they heard from passing students. After a few moments Craig spoke again, asking if Kyle was okay with him, with them, with what they did. The question shocked Kyle, he certainly didn't expect to hear something so, cautious, so uncertain. He could hear the mild fear in Craig's voice, and despite the fact it broke his heart a little, he smiled at the concern the other had for them.

Kyle's hand brushed softly over Craig's and with a quick peck to the corner of the others lips, he responded "Of course i'm okay, if we are a thing, if we really want to be something, i'm not gonna hide you." Craig nodded in acceptance, his outer appearance calm and collected, but judging by the way he was squeezing Kyle's hand, he was extremely grateful for the reassuring words. The two parted ways for first period, Kyle to history, and Craig to Pre-calc. They didn't have second period together, but they'd meet back up together for 3rd period english.

When it came to history, Kyle thought it was a breeze, and also extremely boring. When he was setting up the projector for the movie, he'd seen the beginning at least 3 times, and found himself drifting off to sleep. That was until Kenny, also in the same history class, and sitting behind him, scooched forward to whisper in his ear. "Kyle, you want to shed a little clarity on what the fuck is going on?" He didn't sounds pissed, just extremely confused. Kyle didn't bother playing stupid, or like he wasn't sure, after all, everyone had heard by now.

"I uh- met up with Craig at Raisins last night, and he gave me a ride back to his place, one thing led to another, i guess he knew i was gay, and we kind just, ended up like this." The redhead had this odd smile laid on his face, a mix between apologetic, and dreamy, mixed with his off in space stare, Kenny could figure out the emotions he was feeling, it didn't stop him from pushing however.

"Why were you at Raisins?"

"Stan was supposed to give me a ride home, he forgot, and I started walking. I just stopped in to warm up a little." he shrugged his shoulders and glanced at the teacher out of the corner of his eye to ensure she wouldn't catch them talking. By the looks of it, she was half asleep as well

"Are you two, like dating?" Kenny asked

"We aren't really sure, we're gonna talk today."

"How are you not sure? You slept with him last night, he kissed you in plain view of the hall, you're wearing his clothes." He finished with a tug to the shoulder of the shirt Kyle was wearing for emphasis. Kyle blushed in return. "There's some complications we have to figure out."

Kenny thought it over for a minute, what complications would there be for two of the only gay people in south park who very obviously like each other. Than it hit him, all these ideas, that previously had no merit or backbone, the kiss in the hall, the last 6 months of awkwardness between Kyle and Stan. "Are you in love with Stan?" He made sure this whisper was extremely low, so that no one else could hear it, even Kyle barely caught it, but he still did.

His heat rose at the questions, and he felt dizzy all of a sudden, he really hated being put on the spot, and he was cursing Kenny's ability to see the full image with only a few pieces of the puzzle. "I- i thought i did, i mean i know i did before. But after last night, everything is in question. Today when i saw Stan, i didn't feel the same butterflies i normal do, i didn't feel the overwhelming need to see him smile, or make him happy or throw myself into peril just to make him happy."

"Don't be offended by this, are you sure you actually feel something for Craig, and he's not just a distraction?" Kenny replied, looking around the room, and suddenly feeling very awkward when he caught a few glances from others around the room.

"We have to figure that out, i mean I really hope that's not what it is, but I'm not really certain about anything anymore." Kenny nodded in response, accepting the answer, and trying to think of a reply. At least Kyle was aware of the possibility. He wasn't denying that everything was great and Craig magically mixed his gayness for his straight best friend. Kenny felt bad for Kyle, this had to be so confusing. Being in love with someone who physically and mentally couldn't love you back, and now having someone step in, who could, but he might not get the chance to find out.

Of course Stan wasn't to blame, but now that he thought about it, even if Stan didn't know Kyle was gay, he strung him along like he knew. Always asking for favors, begging for help, needing this here and there, giving him no time, making promises he didn't keep. Kyle was basically an unintended side chick, and he ate it up because it was all he had. Kenny prayed at that moment for two things… 1) that Kyle could move on and find happiness. 2) that this wouldn't negatively affect Kyle and Stan's friendship.

He could sense the irritation coming from Stan this morning when he found out Kyle had a 'lover' and the extreme aggravation when Kyle wouldn't tell him who it was. The more he thought about it, he can see why Kyle wouldn't want to tell Stan. There was so much conflict going on in his head, about how Stan would react to finding out. Kenny couldn't help but wonder, with Kyle now outed as gay, did Stan know, or have any idea that Kyle was in love with him?

"I really hope everything works out for you Kyle." He gave his friend a comforting pat on the back, and a smile he hoped didn't display the pity he was feeling for him. Kyle smiled back sweetly, so he assumed he was safe. With that Kenny turned back toward the front, laid his head on his desk, and tried to fall asleep, while the sound of Hamilton the musical played on the projector in the front of class.

-Craig was with Tweek, they sat side by side in pre-calc and Craig was waiting for Tweek to finally say it. Presumably Tweek was waiting for the teacher to get involved with a student question before he tried to speak. Finally the moment came when the teacher kneeled next to a student half way across the room did Tweek finally start. "I-I don't need an e-explaination, 'gah' I can pretty much figure it out on m-m-my own." Even with the constant twitching and stuttering, his voice was calm, and he didn't even bother making eye contact with Craig, until he had finished the current problem he was working on.

That being said, Craig didn't really bother moving from his bored position, elbow propped on the desk, chin holding up his head, his eyes were half lidded as he barely tried. Craig wasn't stupid, pre-calc was easy, school was easy, it was all so repetitive. "Happen last night? Err" Tweek whispered. Craig nodded.

"Talking after school?" Craig nodded again, so Tweek nodded in response. "I-i hope he erm, makes you happy Craig. You deserve it. gah*" He shot his best friend a smile, and Craig gave him one in response. Even though the conversation was casual, and it seemed like Craig didn't care, he was appreciative as hell that Tweek was so understanding and didn't pry. It's not like it was difficult to figure out, he knew Craig was gay, he knew Kyle was over last night, he knew he practically made out in the hall this morning. Tweek wasn't stupid, and if he needed anymore explanation he'd ask, or Craig would tell him. Which he probably would after he talked to Kyle. Until then, he laid his head down on the desk, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle had 2nd period alone, calculous. Craig had Spanish with Kenny, they didn't say much as they locked eyes from across the room, Kenny gave a quick nod and they sat beside each other near the back. They still didn't say anything, but just like the entire morning, people were whispering in they're direction. They silently retrieved the due homework from their bags, and pretended the air wasn't incredibly thick. Why was it though? Why did both of them feel one night stand awkward.

"So how was he?" Kenny had his eyes slammed shut, letting the words slip out of his mouth like a terrible incantation. Craig whipped his head at him, eyes wide and mouth a thin tight line. When he saw the look on Kenny's equally horrified face he lost it. The noirette burst out into laughter, taking in huge heaps of hair just to keep his lungs filled. A moment later Kenny did the same, realizing the stupidity of his questions. Every eye in the room was on them, watching cautiously as if that kiss was some ticking time bomb and they were waiting for some type of explosion.

When the laughter died down, Kenny wiped a tear and turned in his chair to partially face Craig. "Sorry, that was a lot less awkward in my head… I think."

Craig nodded in understanding as he copied the study pages from the board onto a scrap paper. And he kind of did understand. He and Kenny weren't strangers, he knew how the blondes sense of humor worked. Kenny was just trying to make a joke to lighten the situation, without realizing how weird the joke was, and that's probably what made it so perfect. "Like a dream. If that gives you your daily jollies." He finally responded also as a joke. Kenny smiled at the comfortability, and decided, Craig was a good guy. Another look over at him and he was greeted with a cocky smile and middle finger. Yeah, Craig was pretty great.

The rest of class was better, more comfortable, taking stupid jabs, and dumb jokes, like it was no other day. Craig felt better, at least Kenny was cool about everything. Honestly he didn't think he'd be much of a problem anyway. No, Craig had two bigger concerns than Kenny, and he had English with both of them next period.

When that bell finally rang, Kenny waited for Craig at the door. He didn't have english next, but he was going that way, and Craig was a cool guy. Besides, Stan and Kyle did have English next with Craig… And so did Cartman, and that's who they were most concerned about. Not only did he have no boundaries for jokes, he lived to make Kyle's life miserable. They strolled to the other side of the already small school in a contemplative silence, wondering what Cartman would do.

"Good luck man." Kenny offered with a pat on the shoulder before making his way to his own class. With a sigh the Noirette enter the classroom, already ready for this to be over. They had assigned seats in this class, courtesy of Cartman, who permanently sat beside Kyle in the 4th row. Stan was second row, next to Craig. Stan was already there, in his seat arms crossed, legs extended, just a general pissed expression on his face. Cartman and Kyle had yet to arrive, which worried him a little.

He effortly avoided looking at Stan, whose pissy attitude was radiating in all directions. Cartman walked in a few seconds later, a huge smile plastered on his face. He stopped between Stan and Craig's desk, pretending to look around with confusion. "Where is our dear Kahl today, he's not here yet?"

Craig grit his teeth and tried to ignore him. "Sit down Cartman." Stan started, already not in the mood.

"Perhaps he's lost… Lost in Craig's ass!" He broke down in ridiculous laughter alone, no one else in the class joined in. But he was too far gone to care. Kyle was behind him a second later shoving him roughly down the aisle and toward his seat. "Finally sucking someone's balls Kahl?" he laughed again and Kyle shoved him again.

"Hey! Get your fag hands off me." He shouted turning back and into the redheads personal space. Craig stood, ready to defend, but Kyle gently pushed him back into his seat, before turning back to the larger man, and giving him a stern glare, but no words. Cartman stared a moment longer before grumbling toward his seat, seconds before the teacher came in.

Everyone hushed and finished taking their seats. Stan barely moved an inch from his grouchy form, just glared in whatever direction was necessary for class.

"Alright everyone, we're going to be exploring the use of idioms in modern conversation, by using mostly idioms to do scenes with a partner." Mr. Duvey instructed to the class without any knowledge of the episode that took place before he entered class. He called up 2 students from the back of the room, and had them perform improvised lines made mostly of idioms, he gave them lists of popular phrases and corrected them if need be. By the 3rd group the tension had died down. When class finally ended and the lunch bell rang, Cartman was the first out the door. It was as if the entire class let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Kyle packed his stuff and when he looked up, Craig was waiting for him, but Stan was long gone. It hurt a little, having his best friend mad at him, but at the same time, it wasn't fair to Kyle. He didn't lie, or go behind his back, or ignore him. Those were all things Stan had done to him in the name of Wendy. Those were all things that Stan did that broke his heart, and he still stuck around for his super best friend. So Kyle couldn't be bothered by Stan's behaviour, at least, he could pretend to hide it.

The two new lovers walked to the caf together, slowly brushing shoulders as they swaggered down the crowded hall. Kenny was already at a table with Cartman and Stan, he shot them a sympathetic look, and mouthed the word run as inconspicuous as he could. They caught on, grabbed lunch, and made their way to another part of the school. Looks like the talk was happening earlier. Tweek saw the two on their way out, and smiled softly, they both smiled back, as the twitch lion decided the only place he could sit now, was next to Kenny and Clyde.

Neither barely ate, as they new the words were going to come soon. Someone was going to say something, eventually. For now it was quiet, silent even, if you didn't count the loud ticking of the clock and the occasional passing of car out the front door as they found themselves in the lobby of the school. They waited, contemplating what should be said, it was obvious by now they liked each other, and now so did half the school. That added some pressure to them, as if they now had expectations to fulfill. They still had issues, mainly Kyle's feelings for Stan. Finally as that thought his mind, Craig spoke. "So are you in love with Marsh?"


End file.
